


Chapter 1: The Man of your Dreams

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Tom Holland and the Reader Fanfiction [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (This is a story about Tom Holland and you [The Reader] who meet at a dance. The 2 of you fall in love and have a dance together. However, something happens towards the end of the dance… I hope you enjoy. If you have any thoughts about other stories I should write, make sure you leave a comment and I will make sure to give you credit for the idea if I use it… I’m not greedy evil)
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Zendaya Coleman & Tom Holland (Actor)
Series: Tom Holland and the Reader Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753834
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 1: The Man of your Dreams

You walked through the tall archways into the hall. Your Father is standing at the end of the hall, chatting with some colleagues. He looks towards you and he smiles. “Y/N!” He calls. You smile. He quickly says something to his colleagues, then walks towards you. When he reaches you, he stops you. He quickly straightens out your suit, fixing the bowtie and adjusts some loose pieces of your hair. “You look very handsome, Y/N,” he tells you. You smile. “Thanks, Dad. Now, can I go see the dance now?” He nodded as you start to go off when you notice him following you. You turn around. “Alone please, Dad?” He looks confused, then realizes what you said. “Sure. Sure. No one wants their dad to follow them into a dance. That’s just not cool.” You smile. You’ve always loved your dad’s funny humor, but sometimes he can be embarrassing. He walks back towards his friends and you turn around again. You turn the corner and walk into a big dance floor. Lights flash overhead while the music shakes the floor. You look around the room and spot a few things: A table full of concessions (Punch, Crackers, Plates, Silver wear, etc.), a DJ Booth with a guy operating it, a few seats in each corner of the room, and of course many, many people on the dance floor.  
You walk onto the dance floor and spot your friends near the concession table. You smile and walk towards them. Right when your about to reach them, they finally notice you. They all turn around. “Y/N! You made it!” Says Hunter, one of your oldest friends. “Isn’t this party awesome?” You smile and nod. Amy, one of your other friends, walks over to you and pats you on the shoulder. “So… do you have a date?” You shake your head. You had told all your friends about a year ago that you were gay. They all were very kind and supported you in the decision. “Damn,” she says. “What about Cameron? The guy you were dating a few weeks ago? He was cute!” You shake your head. “He dumped me for Ashley, remember?” Amy rolls her eyes. “He has no idea who he just dumped then,” she says. You laugh, thankful for your friends. You ask them if they want to dance. That’s when they all get serious. “Perry sprained her leg.” They all step aside, and you see Perry and someone else against a wall, looking at her leg. “Go enjoy yourself, Y/N,” they tell you. “We’ll stay here in case Perry needs us.” You start to protest, but Hunter pushes you into the crowd and they all disappear.

You continue around the dance floor, trying to find people to hang out with, or at least talk with. You walk towards the DJ Booth, when someone bumps you. You go tumbling into someone and you both fall to the ground. You quickly stand-up, brush yourself off, then look down to help the person up. You extend your hand and they take it. Finally, when your both standing up, you look at the person to apologize when you actually get your first look at them: a guy, roughly 20, around the same age as you. He has curly brown hair, mocha colored eyes and a gorgeous smile. Unlike everyone else, he’s wearing just a plain white shirt, a flannel jacket, jeans and white shoes. He smiles. “Sorry about that. I’m a little clumsy. My name’s Tom. Tom Holland.” You shake your head and extend your hand. “Y/N.” He smiles and shakes your hand. “That’s a pretty name.” You blush. “Do you want to dance, Y/N?” You nod and he leads you deeper into the dance floor. A smooth jazz music begins playing and you play your hand on his hips and take his hand that’s in the air. You slowly start to dance with him, and he smiles, causing you to blush. “Your really good at this,” he notices. He takes your hand and twirls you around. Finally, the music ends and you both stand there, looking each other in the eyes. He starts moving his head towards yours, and by instinct, you do too. Your lips are inches apart when a voice calls out. “Tom. There you are!”  
He moves back, blushing a little. You look towards the voice and notice a girl coming towards you: long, black, curly hair and mocha colored eyes. She’s wearing a sliver dress and high heels. Tom walks towards her and hugs her. “I accidentally bumped into Y/N earlier. I figured I owed him a dance to make it up. Sorry if I scared you, Zendaya.” Zendaya smiled. She came over to me and held out her hand. “Thanks for occupying my boyfriend for a while.” You shake her hand. “No problem,” you force yourself to say. She smiles. “It was nice to meet you, Y/N.” She turns back towards Tom and takes his hand, leading him deeper into the dance floor. He looks over his shoulder at me and mouths he’s sorry. Your eyes filled with tears, look away. “What dumb luck I have,” you tell yourself. “Of course I fall in love with a guy who’s already taken…” You walk towards the concession stand again and your friends notice you. They come over and hug you, asking what happened. You just ignore them and head towards the seats next to the stand. You sit down and try to compose yourself. “Why?” You ask yourself. “Why does love hurt so much?”

**Author's Note:**

> (Part 2 anyone? Remember to leave a comment on any stories you want me to do. I will credit you for the idea… like I said, I’m not greedy evil. I hope you enjoyed this. I certainly did while writing it…)


End file.
